Two Pranks in One
by L33Tbunny
Summary: Movieverse07 Oneshot. Basically someone has once again pulled a prank on Ironhide, though for once it might not have been the twins. Read to find out who. I get bored in math class okay. Rated T for TF cursing, better to safe than sorry.


Author Notes: Another TF one-shot. Just a short story about mechs pulling pranks. I am sorry if I the characters in the story are horribly out of character. Please no flames, constructive criticism is good, for I know my grammar can be awful at times. This is what happens when I have math class I write. Also I noticed that a lot of times when the tin prank Ironhide it usually involves pink paint, I find that very amusing.

Disclaimer: Though I may wish my truck was an autobot and I owned Transformers, Shadow(yes I named my truck) is not an autobot and I don't own TF. I have little muns, so please no sue.

The Ark floated through space, while the autobots on board went through daily routines.

"YOU TWO FRAGGIN' TWINS! GET YA AFTS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Shouted the red mech, awhile chasing two slightly younger mechs.

"Ironhide, we swear. We didn't do anything." Said Sideswipe, "Right Sunny?"

"Yeah, we didn't do anything. This time." Said Sunstreaker with the last part in a whisper.

"Then why ya two running from me if ya'll innocent?" growled Ironhide as he continued to chase the twins.

"We aren't stupid, we know if we stop you'll just hurt us no matter what we say." Said Sideswipe

"Yea. I just got a new coat of paint!" added Sunstreaker

Though just as the twins knew no matter what they said Ironhide continue to chase them and was determined to give them a few new dents so that they would stop pulling their stupid pranks, even though he knew it never work it was good for letting out his anger.

Else where on the ship Bumblebee walked into the Medical Bay of the Ark.

"What trouble did you get into? And what needs to be fixed besides your processors?" said Ratchet in a very annoyed tone.

"Nothing Ratchet, I'm in perfect working order. I just need a hi . . . . I mean. Can I help you with anything around here?" asked Bumblebee, in the most innocent tone possible.

"No! You did something didn't you? Now you want to hide here? No fragging way! Now, GET OUT!" yelled Ratchet throwing a wrench at Bee, who quickly exited the Med Bay. He set out to find a good hiding spot.

The med bay doors open again a few breems later.

"I told you no, you cannot hide in here!" yelled Ratchet not looking up from his work.

"No one is here to hide, just three usual patients in need of some repairs, again." sighed Optimus Prime carrying in an unconscious Sideswipe.

"I can't believe you made him offline! We told you it wasn't us! We are innocent!" exclaimed Sunstreaker, who was cover with scratches and dents.

Sure Sunshine, just like you guys never played all those other pranks before this." Ironhide said sarcastically, he was in similar condition as the yellow twin.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sunshine." growled Sunny

"Quiet you two. Optimus set Sideswipe down on berth 1, Sunstreaker berth 2, and Ironhide berth 3." Instructed Ratchet

"Now tell me what happen this time? What did the twins do this time to get to 'hide?" said Optimus, pinching the bridge of his nose plate.

"We didn't do anything!" shouted Sunstreaker

" Like pit you didn't." scoffed Ironhide, "Then why in the name of Primus is my room covered in pink polka dots on everything."

Sunstreaker started to laugh uncontrollably. "That sounds awesome, wish I could have seen the look on your face. I swear by Primus that neither Sideswipe nor I did that amazing prank."

[iOptimus Prime to Jazz[/i

[iJazz here. What's up sir[/i

[iI want you to go to Ironhide's quarters, and see if you can find any clues to who may have pulled the prank on Ironhide[/i

[iSir, it probably was the twins like always[/i

[iThey are saying it wasn't them, so please just take a look.[/i

[iSure thing boss. What was the prank[/i

[iYou'll see. Optimus out. [/i

Jazz walked into Ironhide's room to see pink dots everywhere, Jazz did a complete circle to see the whole room. The thought of Ironhide's reaction to this made Jazz chuckle; facing the door Jazz noticed different color paint near the bottom corner of the doorway. Upon closer inspection he found on yellow B and one black B written on the wall.

"Bumblebee" whispered Jazz with a laugh. [iOptimus your not gonna believe who pulled the prank. [/i

[iWho? Jazz[/i

[iBumblebee[/i

There was a slight pause. [iThank you Jazz. You may go back to what you were doing previously. Optimus out. [/i

"Well by Jazz's observations, it sounds like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were telling the truth. They did not pull the prank." Said Optimus

"What?! Who did? It was Jazz, wasn't it?" asked Ironhide annoyed

"No. Who ever did it left the initials BB in yellow and black paint" Optimus said with smirk and a chuckle at the end.

"Bumblebee?!" Shouted Ironhide and Sunstreaker in unison.

"So that is why the minibot wanted to hide out in here" mumbled Ratchet, "I will call Bee to come down to the med bay"

Optimus looked at the three mechs in the berths, "No more fighting. I'll have Prowl give him a proper punishment."

After a few breems passed, the med bay doors opened to reveal Bumblebee. After having one look at who was inside quickly turned around only to bump into Jazz, who gave him a push into the med bay.

"Bumblebee did you paint pink dots in Ironhide's quarters?" asked Optimus. Bumblebee nodded his head yes. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was worth it to get Ironhide and the twins," said Bumblebee with a smirk knowing full well what he just said. The other mechs in the room just stared at him, including the just woken up Sideswipe. "Two pranks in one." Said Bee before breaking into a full sprint out of the med bay and away from three very angry mechs.

THE END


End file.
